bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison Hayate
"When you want others to notice you, all you have to do is speak loud...." ''-Blankslate '''Madison Hayate '''is the only Spiritually aware human living within Haruki City. She works as a journalist for the city's primary news publication service, constantly trying to publish an article on her paranormal findings, and has been rejected by her manager each time. She is a major protagonist in Bleach: The Black Dawn. Appearance Madison takes the appearance of a young, beautiful woman with short black hair that is no shorter than her jawline, along with dark blue eyes and a slightly pale complextion. She is very attractive by male standards, having a rather broad set of hips and a fairly endowed chest. Her usual attire consists of a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black pants and shoes. Personality Madison is portrayed as a very fiery, independent, and strong willed individual who despises being told what to do. She is known for being rather loud when arguing with someone, and can be very stubborn around her superiors. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, and often parades herself around for not caring what other people think of her. In many cases, however, she is capable of becoming embarrased if enough attention is given to her actions. She is also quite the fighter, unwilling to back down from a fight and always willing to get her message across via her fists. History Madison was born to an unmarried, young couple of mixed diversity. One was a British college exchange student, and the other was a japanese waitress who was also attending the college that he was going to. Their relationship is mostly a mystery, as Madison never knew her father and her mother neglected to speak of him. After a supposed one night stand, the waitress became pregnant with Madison. The British exchange student, not being able to cope with the fact that he would be a parent, a parent with little to no financing to raise a child, leaped off the edge of a building to his death. Madison was raised by her mother and her mother's family with as much love as any family, though she was often curious about her father, she was never told. Eventually, and as she grew up more, Madison became a journalist working for Haruki City's primary newspaper publisher. Learning that she was spiritually aware, Madison began to see Hollows and Soul Reapers and tried to publish a story about her sightings. However, no one believed her and often referred to her as insane. She still tries to this day to get a convincing story out to the world. At somepoint in the future, Madison discovered that she was capable of Fullbring, of which she accidentally revealed to acclaimed lawyer Sara Reed, who was also a powerful Fullbringer, during an interview. Sara, at Madison's behest, trained her in harnessing and using her Fullbring to it's maximum potential. Equipment '''Knife: '''Madison's knife acts as the object of focus for her Fullbring. She states that it's important to her because her grandfather gave it to her before she left for college, believing that she could use it to defend herself from predators. Although she never had to use it, like she believed, she still keeps it close with her due to her grandfather meaning so much to her. It takes the appearance of a curved cleaver blade with an ornate, metal handle. She keeps it in a sheathe in her right pocket at all times. '''Camera: '''As a journalist, Madison carries a camera with her during the day to take pictures during interviews or looking for interesting objects for her stories. She also uses it to take pictures of Hollows and Soul Reapers, though whenever a picture of one is made, the Hollow or Soul reaper isn't present. Powers and Abilities '''Kendou Expert: '''Madison practices in the art of Kendou sword fighting daily, as she's done since high school. Her prowess is considered rather masterful by human standards, and descent by Soul Reaper standards. '''Great Athletics: '''She is also highly athletic, capable of running great distances as well as performing parkour. '''High Spiritual Pressure: '''Since training with Sara Reed in learning more of her Fullbring, Madison's spiritual pressure is considerably high by human standards, coming close to at least a Vice Captain's own spiritual power. Fullbring '''Vanitas: '''Madison's Fullbring manifests in the form of a long black katana with a brown, copperish handle with a dragonic design to it's form *'Fullbring Special Ability: '''Vanitas controls the aspect of time, and can be considered to be one of the deadliest Fullbring to have existed. Madison exploits this ability greatly, using it primarily when blocking strikes from another sword, and causing the blade to age at a much more rapid pace, forcing it to rust and become unusable. She had also killed an Arrancar using this ability, using the being's arrogance (he believed that a human couldn't kill him) against him and stabbing him in the chest with it. She caused his body to age at an incredibly fast rate, and eventually fade to dust. Madison's fullbring is incredibly powerful and dangerous, as it is truly capable of killing in literally one hit. Trivia *Her name is inspired by Madison Paige, one of the central characters in the acclaimed video game, ''Heavy Rain , ''one of the author's favorite titles. Like this character, Madison Paige is also a journalist.